


Running Shoes

by kinigi



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Other, hi. this is in dashell's pov, kind of wholesome fluff??? i think?? idk???, like a kind of flashback, ok so for reference dashells name is dezlot and fleeps is finlay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinigi/pseuds/kinigi
Summary: ok so basically i hc. dashell was a young adult a while ago and fleep was... idk maybe above his 40's? fleep just kinda freeloaded at his place or w/e. so they're not related in my thingy
Kudos: 4





	Running Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically i hc. dashell was a young adult a while ago and fleep was... idk maybe above his 40's? fleep just kinda freeloaded at his place or w/e. so they're not related in my thingy

I’d always been fond of this… one old-timer. He stuck around my- what I had  _ left _ of a humble abode. And boy, did he sure  _ try _ to be humble about it. I could often tell it.. didn’t truly stick the way he anticipated, though.    
  
One day, he came back home- polite door-knock and all, setting certain little trinkets and accessory items on the main table.    
  
“Hello~?” He paused, as if trying to decide whether to mention something or not. “It isn’t clean to put your legs above the table, you know.. nor is it safe.”    
  
“Alright,  _ papa _ .” I glanced up from my seat, leaning back a bit and curling my legs back under the surface as the old man could only roll his eyes at me. Sometimes, mocking the poor guy was fun. Only sometimes.    
“So, what do you have for me today, senior?” I smirked, doing a small gesture with my hands as I continued. “What stunning, incredible 5-inch item is it now?”    
  
This was something we got into at least once a week, for a while now. He would come home with a bag of random things- never brought the same thing twice unless I asked. He’d try to assist me in other chores from time to time, but he ended up… screwing it over. So, for now, this was it… sigh.    
  
“Well, Dezlot,” The slender man didn’t seem all too fazed, but from his tone of voice, the little bit of mockery was certainly acknowledged.    
I turned my gaze to what he was holding as soon as I heard a bit of fumbling- a bigger-than-normal amount of weekly food rations, and..    
  
“I’ve brought back a gift, you see?”    
  
“..Uh.. Finlay, what are these?” I cocked my head to the side, although accepted the offering.    
  
He gave off a nonchalant smirk at my visible confusion. “Ahh, is it not all that self-explanatory? This pair of shoes define the footwear that will aid you in moving faster, si!~”    
Wow, he seemed so proud of himself.. but.. I was honestly still a bit confused.   
  
“How, though?”    
  
“Well, for starters, it has been assured that they provide the soles of your feet with  _ utmost _ comfort..” He did a rolling-hand gesture as he explained, pointing my glance to the bottom of the shoes. “And  _ that _ precise texture will prevent you from falling! In certain cases…~”    
  
“...” I took the shoes from his hands. “Do I… put them on?”    
  
“Si! What reason would you have not to?”    
  
“..I guess, huh…” I muttered to myself, slipping the shoes on, one by one.    
Oh wow, they were far more comfortable than what I’d wear on any other day. I’m sure I had a hard time repressing the sort of expression I had, because at that precise moment, Finlay burst out into sheer cackling.    
“Wow. You’ve really outdone yourself this time. Really.” I stood up with an eyeroll, ever-so-slightly peeved that I would fail to match his height level even as he sat down.    
  
As he cracked out a few more snickers to himself, I headed for the door and paused to gaze at him over my shoulder. “..How did you do it?”    
  
Finlay stretched over his chair, almost like some sort of feline, simply to stall an answer. “Well.. it wasn’t  _ IIiiii _ who made these shoes, no, amico.. but..”    
  
And then he said something... funny. With the most spaced-out look on his face anybody could give.   
  
“..Ah, have you the need to wonder if any man is truly safe today?”    
  
I.. honestly gave him a stunned look. “I’m sorry?”    
  
“It’s nothing important, Dezlot!~ Now, you were going.. tooo…?~”   
  
I shook my head lightly. “Oh. Right. Yeah, I need to test these out. Thank you.”    
  
Closing the door behind me, I couldn’t help but make a sharp inhale and look around.    
  
I really hoped that man would be alright..   
  
But, I’m sure you know how it ended.


End file.
